Articles having surfaces with antireflective, easy cleaning and improved durability characteristics are desirable for a variety of uses. For example, photoelectric conversion ratio of the solar glass for a solar battery can be improved by a glass coating.
Some glass coating compositions have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,040,378 and 6,352,780 disclosed a polymeric coating composition for application onto glass substrates for anti-reflective properties. The coating is provided via chemical grafting that involves the use of monomers and/or prepolymers, catalyst and graft initiator and when applied onto the surface of the glass substrate forms a polymeric film chemically bonded to the glass with excellent adhesion. This coating can reduce the reflectance of the coated glass surface as close to zero as possible, thus maximizing transmittance and providing resistance to abrasion, water/chemical attack and UV degradation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,178 disclosed a color neutral absorbing film that is applied as a coating on a glass substrate, to which a conductive coating is first applied. An additional metal oxide layer is deposited on the absorbing film. The coating is suitable for use in anti-reflective coatings containing other metal oxides to achieve a coated glass article having a visible light transmittance of 30% or greater and a reflectance of less than 5%. The coated glass article is absorbing, anti-reflective and conducting. U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,306 disclosed a coated article including a glass substrate, a coating of antimony doped tin oxide deposited on and adhering to the glass substrate and a coating of fluorine doped tin oxide. The low emittance of the coated glass article, when combined with the surprisingly selective solar absorption of the multilayer stack provides improved heat rejection in summer and heat retention in winter, while permitting the transmittance of a relatively high degree of visible light.
However, a need still exists for a coating composition that will impart at least one of antireflective, easy cleaning and improved durability to a substrate coated therewith.